Nicht aufgeben!
Zusammenfassung Volume 2, Episode 7: The ghouls are horribly disappointed when they only get six hits on FrightTube. Will anyone listen to Ghoulia's scary-smart idea? Handlung A day after posting their video on FrightTube, the Fear Squad gathers in the hallway to see how many views their video has accumulated. Ghoulia pulls out her iCoffin, revealing that they have only six views. Cleo questions this since they got a hit yesterday and six people were involved with the video, but Draculaura explains she hasn't had time to watch it yet. With the low number of views and just a few more hours to go to reach the required one million hits, the girls are ready to give up. Cleo won't have any of that though, certain that after the work they've done they can still get the required number of views to be invited to Gloom Beach before 15:00 Uhr. Ghoulia tries to say something, but Cleo cuts her off. Cleo intends to put her Freakynomics class to use to market their video and make it go viral. A first attempt to mobilize the Monster High student body is rewarded with 0% success. Ghoulia tries to interject again, but Cleo dismisses her as before. The new plan is to make an iCoffin with the video go around in classrooms so to make it more easy for people to watch it, but this only gets them fifteen more views in way too much time. The group retreats back to the creepateria to think up another strategy. Ghoulia finally manages to get her friends' attention and reveals she can put their video on the FrightTube homepage and code it so that everyone who views it gets the option presented to send the link to the video to everyone in their address book. The groups thinks the idea is genius and so it is implemented. The video goes viral in mere seconds, the counter rushing up towards the needed one million hits. The video's sudden popularity even attracts the attention of the Gloom Beach judges. Then disaster strikes as the views hit 999,999 and the laptop freezes, displaying a spinning beach ball with a skull and crossbones on it. Charakter "Wusstest du schon, dass...?"-Fakten Referenzen * FrightTube is a play on "YouTube". * Ghoulia's computer must be related to the line of Macs, because of the spinning wait cursor. Ghoulia's wait cursor has a skull and bones on it. Kontinuität * Bloodgood's iCoffin has a horse-like sounding notification signal. If she recorded it from Nightmare, this would be the second sign of her existence after "Totally Busted" before she'll get properly introduced in "Frightday the 13th". * The mysterious Gloom Beach judge appeared earlier in "Fear-A-Mid Power" and will be fully revealed as Scary Murphy in "Witch Trials". Meilensteine * Manny Taur makes his cartoon debut, though only as a backgrounder. * Gloom Beach is shown for the first time, even if it's a mere glimpse. Weiteres * The bulk of the Volume 2 Backgrounder is introduced in this webisode. Kategorie:Webisode Kategorie:Staffel 2